


The love we never shared

by Nyli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sad, and it's my first drabble in english, btw i'm french, like reaaally sad, so please be gentle, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyli/pseuds/Nyli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a drabble about Levi who left Eren.</p>
<p>hummm....it migh have few mistakes, because i'm french, and i don't speak a fluent english !<br/>bonne lecture</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love we never shared

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! if this work have some mistakes, tell me please, as i said in the summary, i'm not speaking a fluent english, so i'm sorry !

It’s been a long time now.

 

I feel empty.

My dreams are all messed up by your absence.

Can I call you now? Did you take enough time for yourself?

I’ve been lonely for so long, I don’t remember how to keep my heart warm.

Everything is cold. December’s coming so fast….when was the last Christmas we spent together?

I remember when you grab my hands into yours. You used to blow on them when I was shivering with cold.

Now my hands are so worn out, and rough.

I miss the time when you were yelling at me, for not taking enough care of them.

It’s like when you left, my body’s slowly dying, and my hands are first.

 

I feel lonely.

I don’t understand why I can’t get over you, even though you were so harsh to me.

I know you were often pissed when I was around, but was it a good enough reason to let me all alone?

I knew you loved me. Even a little.

But, as well, I knew you would’ve never loved me as I did.

Maybe that’s why you left.

You were scared of this immeasurable love. Because I couldn’t control it. And you couldn’t bear it.

 

I feel sad.

You told me that day, it was too much.

I remember those eyes. Heartless.

The eyes you used as the Captain Levi.

The eyes of a man who have too much responsibilities on his shoulders. And if he shows a bit of weakness, he falls apart.

You said you needed space. I was too oppressive.

So I gave it to you. Space.

Maybe a bit too much, because I think you forget me.

 

I feel old.

I waited all my life for you.

I guess by now, I should give up on you.

So much time have passed.

And now that I’m old and tired, I think it’s time for me to leave.

Even though I’m a bit sad that I couldn’t see you through all these years,

I know somewhere, deep in your heart, you will miss me.


End file.
